


i ring in kisses along your chest

by diazcest



Series: blood brothers [9]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazcest/pseuds/diazcest
Summary: They can’t stay mad at each other for long.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: blood brothers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642117
Kudos: 14





	i ring in kisses along your chest

They were trying something new.

Daniel straddled Sean, bouncing motions fast but awkward. They were both pretty inexperienced, and Sean gripped Daniel’s hips harder than he should have. His younger brother didn’t complain, but it hurt. Yeah, it definitely hurt; this is what they call make up sex though, so it was perhaps fitting.

Sean came inside of Daniel. The boy huffed in annoyance and is quick to slide off him, muttering curse words underneath his breath. Sean snickered. “Sorry, enano.”

”You dick,” Daniel grumbled. 

“We could take a swim in the lake to get clean,” flirted Sean so casually. These words came naturally to him now. Any lingering guilt he had was no longer existing.

Daniel side-glanced him and wrinkled his nose. “Ugh, no thanks. Too fucking cold.”

But Daniel still padded to the water, knelt down, and used the water to clean himself.


End file.
